


Late Night In The Grave Yard

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John falls asleep in front of his dad's grave when he's visiting the grave yard. When he wakes up, he is meet with a large hulking werewolf who's hungry for something other than blood.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 12





	Late Night In The Grave Yard

John came with flowers to the graveyard. He rested his knees down on the grass before his dad's tombstone. He placed the bundle of flowers down and closed his eyes.

Before he even knew it. It was dark.

John pushed himself up from off of the ground and looked around. No one was around.

John stood up and fumbled around his pockets. Yep. He still had his wallet and his keys. He supposes no one must have came around for a while. John wonders if the gate is locked. It's pitch black out now and there are a few street lamps from outside the graveyard illuminating the streets. It's light was bright enough, along with their glow and the full moon's, to make out where he was walking.

John stepped onward until he spotted something swiftly move past the light and back into the shadows. It looked huge. Bigger than a wolf, but with fur just like one. John let out a small laugh. It had to just be a prank right? There's no way something that big could not be a person.

John turns around when he hears a panting come from behind him.

He's face to face with something with a face resembling a wolf... but much more twisted. John gasped and almost screamed. John was knocked to the ground before he even knew it. John closed his eyes. Something was griping at his pants.

Suddenly, John was free of his pants. The beast ripped his pants off of him.

The beast's drool was dripping onto John's glasses and his face. John started shuttering and shaking.

The beast held up and apart John's legs with a sudden thrust. John screamed.

The werewolf above John started panting as he slipped himself inside of John's hole. John bite his bottom lips at the feeling. It was a burning and twisting pain.

John gasped and tears started rolling down his cheeks like rain. John kept screaming but the pain wouldn't end. The beast clawed itself into John's thighs and it pumped itself into John's ass.

A sudden burst of seed found it's way into John's body. John was filled with more cum than his body could handle. It spurt out of his hole before the werewolf even backed away.

Once the werewolf was done it ran off into the shadows again. Prancing around the graveyard and vanishing from John's sight.

John found his way home. His roommate was still out. He usually was this time of the month. John sighs and goes to his bathroom to take a shower.

John settles down onto the floor. Letting the water wash him of his blood, but not his shame.


End file.
